


of diamonds and hoes

by juyang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minecraft, Prompt Fic, This is pure fluff, i know jeno isnt a fucking idiot and he would never mine diamond with a stone pick axe but come on, jaemin is a nice frustrated minecraft enthusiast, noob lee jeno, okay ill shut up, suspend your belief, the most angst you'll see is jeno's ineptitude, this is just an excuse to write nct and minecraft, this is so short and not even shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juyang/pseuds/juyang
Summary: jaemin makes the mistake to look over to his PC Bang neighbor's screen to see him mining wood with a pickaxe._______this was a prompt from my cc. enjoy ;D





	of diamonds and hoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jelli).

> prompt: nomin seated together at a pc bang playing minecraft, except jaemin is Pro Gamer and jeno does everything you shouldn’t when playing minecraft. 
> 
> _____
> 
> in honor of minecraft's legendery resurgence in popularity, i present this boring disaster.

Jaemin just couldn’t take it anymore. This was  _ torture _ . 

“Please stop.” He says to his PC Bang neighbor. 

The raven haired neighbor looks up from his monitor to peer blankly at Jaemin next to him. 

Of course he was cute. Of course. 

“I’m sorry?”

Jaemin motions to the screen. “You’ve been mining trees with a stone pick-axe for the past 5 minutes.”

The boy just blinks and Jaemin has to bite back the scream he so desperately wants to screech. 

“Am I not supposed to be mining trees? I’m building a house.”

“I can see that, CaptainSparklez. But you’re using the wrong tool.”

“Who is CaptainSparklez?”

Jaemin’s eyes bulge out. “‘ _ Who’s CaptainSparklez- _ ’. Oh my god. Okay.” He lets out a sigh. “Here. Do you want me to craft an axe for you?”

The boy wordlessly hands his mouse over and Jaemin leans over to quickly craft a stone axe.

“Here. Try using that on wood.”

The boy’s eyes widen at the speed of how fast his new axe cut down the trees. 

“Woah. Thanks.”

Jaemin breathes a sigh of relief. “No problem, buddy.” And so that was that, Jaemin goes back to his PUBG. 

He lets out a groan when he’s brutally team killed by a clumsy new player- Jaemin refuses to use the word noob- and watches in disappointment as his whole team gets annihilated. Idiots didn’t listen to him. Oh well, at least he got MVP. So he feels a little content, that is, until he sees his neighbor farming. 

Farming. With. A. Diamond. Hoe. 

“Oh my god,” he breathes out, mortified, as he watches the boy hum to himself as he plants his crops nowhere near a block of water. 

The boy glances at him, looking stupidly proud. “I found diamonds!”

“I can see that. How many?” 

The boy pouts and Jaemin is struggling to not find it cute. “5! But I accidentally mined two with a stone pickaxe. So I only got 3!”

“And you made a diamond hoe?”

“I needed to farm!”

“But a diamond hoe is useless!”

The boy just gives him a warm smile that crinkles his eyes. “I made a shovel too!”

“You found 3 diamond… And you make a diamond hoe and a shovel? Did you already have a pickaxe and sword?”

The boy’s eyes light up. “You can make a diamond pickaxe?”

Jaemin just stares at him, cheeks turning red before he splutters. “Y-yes! You can make a diamond pickaxe! You need to in order to go to the nether!”

“Ooh! What’s the nether?”

Jaemin blinks. “What’s your name?”

“Lee Jeno.”

“Na Jaemin. Now scoot over, I’m gonna help you.”

They spend the next 45 minutes, refortifying Jeno’s house (which was made up of a mixture of different wood types and dirt), mining all the diamond the boy could ever need and finally building a nether portal. 

“There,” Jaemin grins at himself to all the progress he’s made, “that should be a good start for you. That’s a compass, it always points to your spawn point, so you can wander around pretty far away. Just make sure to follow it in order to get back to your place. Oh and please for the love of god, sleep. You kept dying because of Phantoms.”

Jeno nods, looking a little overwhelmed but he still had that small grin on his face that hadn’t left since Jaemin started talking to him. And it was super cute on him. 

Even if Jeno wasn’t unusually attractive, he’d still be insanely attracted to him due to what Renjun dubs as his ‘moronsexuality’. Not that Jeno is a moron, he was just really confused in the beginning. Jaemin nearly cried after he built an iron door that he spent two minutes trying to open manually. 

“Thank you, Jaemin. Can I get you some ramen? On me?”

Jaemin scratches his neck. “And they say chivalry is dead. I’m always up for free food.”

Jeno gives him a brilliant smile. “Be right back.”

While he was gone, Jaemin enchants his diamond hoe with the Strong Soil I and Unbreaking II he got from the dungeon they ran into while looking for diamonds. 

Jeno comes back with 2 plastic bowls of Shin Ramen and Jeno laughs when he sees his new glowing diamond hoe. 

“I’ll treasure it forever.” And Jaemin can’t help but snort into his bowl.

And a year later on their anniversary, Jaemin gets him a cardboard cutout of a diamond hoe and Jeno just laughs and swats his head with it. 


End file.
